In automotive vehicles, for example, electrical conductors are bundled into harnesses which are routed through desired pathways in the vehicle and supported at strategic locations by clips. Typically, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, each clip 10 is T-shaped and has a retainer portion 12 which lies longitudinally along a wiring harness 14 and is secured to the harness 14 by tape 16, and a stem retainer portion 18 which carries at its distal end an attachment anchor 20. The vehicle structure 22 includes an aperture 24 for each clip to receive the attachment anchor 20. The clip 10 is usually molded of a rigid polymer material. In order to seat against or conform to the cylindrical surface of the wiring harness 14, the retainer 12 is molded in a concave shape which approximates the curvature of the harness's circumference the fit of the curved retainer to the harness is problematical, however, since the harness may vary in diameter and in any event is not necessarily quite round in section. Still, some degree of conformance between the clip and harness is attained to foster a secure attachment of the clip.
The clip 10 is useful when the harness 14 and the anchor 20 are on the same side of the clip. Often, the harness routing requires a different attachment where, as shown in FIG. 2, the anchor 20 is on one side of the clip 10' and the harness 14 must be attached to the other side. This requires use of a different clip having the anchor 20 on one side and the concave surface of the retainer 12 on the opposite side. This leads to the expense of making and inventorying two types of clips, and to the problem of having the correct clip in place at the time of assembly to the harness.